Babysitting
by Luc91
Summary: Troy has to babysit his siblings. What happens when his best friend turns up to help after they are forced to cancel their plans? T&G one shot Previously HSMandChelseaFCfan


**Babysitting **

**Summary:** _Troy has to baby-sit his siblings. What happens when his best friend turns up to help after they are forced to cancel their plans? T&G one shot_

**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing but the plot and Nick and Mia Bolton._

* * *

Troy Bolton walked home with a smile on his face. It was the summer holidays and Troy had just spent the day with his best friend Gabriella Montez. Troy had arranged, since he knew his parents were going out and his grandparents had his baby sister and younger brother, for Gabriella to come round his where they could hang around and she could stay over. It had become a regular thing with Troy and Gabriella staying over at each other's house. Their parents didn't mind because they trust the two not to do something stupid. But today Troy had something else planned. He was finally going to ask Gabriella to be his girlfriend. The pair had been hanging out and having heaps of fun over the past few months and Troy was falling more and more in love with her everyday. She was there for him no matter what. She always goes to his basketball games if she doesn't have a scholastic decathlon meeting. She would regularly come and watch Troy in his practises. She had been with him at the hospital the day his baby sister was born. She was always there and Troy wanted to be always there for her too.

"Hey mom I'm home." Troy said walking into the kitchen to see his mom feeding his baby sister, Mia and his younger brother Nick playing with some of his toys. Nick was 4 years old and Mia was only 4 months old.

"Oh hey Troy. Have you spoke to your dad today?" Troy's mom, Melanie asked.

"No why?" he sat down and took his baby sister from his mom and continued to feed her.

"Your grandparents called and they can't have your siblings so I need you to stay here and look after them." Troy knew he couldn't say no. He had seen his mom getting very tired after having to look after his two younger siblings.

"Sure." Melanie smiled at Troy.

"Thanks. Can you watch them while I start going to get ready." Troy nodded as he burped his sister. Once he had got her of to sleep and settled his brother down to watch some TV, he sadly called Gabriella to cancel their plans.

(Troy…**Gabriella**)

"**Hello?"**

"Hey Gabi its Troy."

"**Oh hey Troy what's up?"**

"I have to cancel our plans for tonight. My grandparents can't baby-sit so I'm stuck with the job."

"**Ok. I'll call you tomorrow then. Night."** Gabriella hung up as Troy put the phone back on the charger. He looked back at his brother who was looking at Troy.

"Troy, when are we going to see your pretty friend again?" he asked referring to Gabriella.

"I'm sure I can invite her round one of the days." Troy told his brother as he sat down next to him. Nick just lay down, with his head on Troy's lap watching the TV. No matter how annoyed Troy was that he couldn't hang out with Gabriella, he couldn't help but smiled at his brother. The two got on so close even though Troy was a lot older.

"Ok Troy if you need us call us immediately and all the other emergency numbers are on the fridge." Melanie told Troy who had a sleeping Nick on him. "And you might want to put him to bed," Jack, who was standing behind Melanie tried to pull her away.

"GO. Mom I'll be fine. I've looked after them before." Troy reassured his mom before she finally left. Troy decided he would leave Nick how he was for a bit and take him up later. Troy soon fell asleep after getting bored of watching TV.

Gabriella Montez was walking up the driveway of a familiar house. She pulled out her spare key she had been given so she didn't wake anyone up. As Gabriella walked in she immediately saw Troy asleep with Nick asleep on his lap. Gabriella smiled as she looked over at the crib where Mia was. She saw the baby girl looking like she was about to cry so Gabriella picked her up gently and carefully before she could wake the other two.

"Are your brothers not giving you any attention?" Gabriella asked the little girls in her arms as she gently swayed her back and forth. She walked into the kitchen so she wouldn't wake Troy. "Your brother is amazing. He is definitely the best older brother I know and he would do anything to keep you and Nick out of trouble. You want to know what I dreamt about last night? Troy and I getting married and us having our own children. He would be such a great father in my opinion. He is so kind and sensitive but the thing is I know he would never be interested in me because I'm just a 'freaky math girl'. Your brother really is perfect" After a few minutes Mia's eyes were growing heavy and Gabriella could tell she was about to fall asleep any moment.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Troy asked quietly as he wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist, placing his head on her shoulder and watching her rock his sister back to sleep. As soon as her eyes closed, Gabriella walked back into the other room and placed her in her crib.

"I decided you might want a bit of company and help." Gabriella told him as they sat on the couch. "Where's Nick?"

"I just took him up to bed." Gabriella nodded as Mia started crying again.

"Hey what's the matter?" Troy asked his sister, picking her up and coming to sit back down again. She kept crying in Troy's arms as Nick shouted.

"Troy, I'm hungry." Nick came down the stairs. "Gabriella!" he yelled running up to hug her. Gabriella laughed at how manic things suddenly seemed.

"Hey Nick. How you doing?" Gabriella asked ruffling his head as Troy walked into the kitchen with a crying Mia.

"I'm ok. Can we go get some food?" Gabriella nodded at the 4year old, offering him her hand as she stood up. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the kitchen. Nick let go of her arm as she leaned against the doorframe and watched Troy try and make Nick some food while holding a crying Mia. Gabriella giggled softly as she walked over to Troy.

"I'll take her and you sort out Nick." Gabriella took Mia from Troy, where she instantly calmed down.

"How did you do that?" Troy asked amused as Gabriella just shrugged.

"Natural instincts." Troy shook his head as he gave his brother something to eat.

"Thanks. I'm glad you're here with me." Troy told Gabriella as she smiled at him.

"Me too." The two just looked at each other lovingly without realizing it.

"Gabriella why does Troy talk to himself in the mirror about you?" Nick asked breaking their trance.

"I don't know maybe Troy should answer." Gabriella and Nick looked at Troy.

"It was practise for the musical." Troy answered as Gabriella let out a dejected 'o'. She thought maybe Troy might actual like her and might have been practising on how to ask her out like Chad had been doing recently when Gabriella was round his.

"Troy I'm going back to bed." Troy and Gabriella both wished him goodnight before returning to the living room.

"You didn't have to come you know. Babysitting these two isn't that great." Troy told her as they sat down with Gabriella still holding Mia.

"Hey I wanted to come. I was bored at home on my own so at least if we both have to be stuck at home bored, we might as well be bored together." Troy smiled as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Sorry that I had to cancel earlier. I did have something planned but I couldn't arrange it since I had to baby-sit." Gabriella laid her head on his shoulder as Mia grabbed one of her fingers and held onto it.

"Troy did you hear me in the kitchen before talking to Mia?" Troy nodded.

"I didn't mean to but it just happened." Gabriella blushed. She just looked down at Mia.

"Can you please forget everything I said?" Troy smiled at her.

"Why would I want to do that?" Gabriella went to answer but Troy cut her off. "Why would I only want to be friends with you when I know now that you love me the way I love you. Gabriella will you be my girlfriend?" Troy asked as Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah I will." Troy grinned as he pulled Gabriella into a passionate kiss.

"I never knew babysitting could be so fun but I don't think we should really be making out with my baby sister right in front of us." Gabriella laughed as Troy picked up Mia and place her in the crib and sat back down before the two kissed again.

**

* * *

A/N: Ok I think that was awful compared to others I have written. It really didn't come out the way I wanted it to. Please review. Thanks!**


End file.
